Peaceful Summer Days
by Ratt-San
Summary: SHOUNENAI GojyoHakkai A peaceful day together on the road to disaster. [oneshot] [complete]


Disclaimer: No, I still don't own Saiyuki or the characters, but there's always time to give them to me, ne?  
  
WARNING: This contains SHOUNEN-AI, that mean M/M RELATIONSHIPS, if you don't like it then   
  
don't read it, it's that simple!! Flames are fed to the Gerbil   
  
*Author Note: . wow, this one was short, ne? hehe, but sweet! ^^ I suppose I'm more of a Gojyo/Hakkai   
  
fan. Hahaha!! But my second ficlet has been released to pray on the pour innocent…wait, scratch that   
  
one…minds of you wonderful people!! Kukukukuku…  
  
The clouds floated lazily over the pure, blue sky making the peaceful silence almost tolerable.   
  
Almost. "SARU!! That's MINE!" Goku quickly stuffed the morsel of food down his gullet before Gojyo's   
  
fist connected with his head. "Do have to eat EVERYTHING?!" Sanzo didn't even look up as the   
  
commotion paraded before him, "What an idiotic question, he's a bottomless pit isn't he?" The red-head   
  
opened his mouth to reply but Hakkai cut him off, "Now, now it's such a nice day, can't you two try to get   
  
along?" He shot him a sullen look, "That wasn't what you said when he stole *your* food…" Hakkai's   
  
smile stayed frostily in place, "Well, that won't happen again though now will it." The duo shivered.  
  
Gojyo pulled out his..well, he'd lost count…cigarette. "You really should cut back, Gojyo. It'll   
  
ruin all your beauty." He smirked and stuck it in his mouth, thinking up a good retort. "But he doesn't   
  
*have* any beauty!" Goku said teasingly. His vein twitched, "Well it's more than you'll ever have, stupid   
  
monkey-boy!!" Goku turned to the challenge, "Says a rotting, wrinkly kappa!!" The vein twitched more,   
  
//why you…// Hakkai left them to their insults, calmly walking to the nearby lake surface with a sigh.  
  
It amazed Hakkai that such a beautiful place could exist and, for a moment, he felt they didn't   
  
belong here. How could something so tainted belong in a place so pure? He heard the chaos die down, //I   
  
suppose they're both satisfied now// It was weird the way some people showed affection…His eyes drifted   
  
to Gojyo, his red hair whipping about softly in the breeze, figure lithe and strong against the serene   
  
background. How long had they been together? How long since this fiery youkai had unquestioningly   
  
accepted Hakkai into his life? His eyes softened. How long had he loved him? Gojyo met his eyes steadily   
  
and they looked at each other, a secret smile gracing their lips.  
  
Later on in the day Sanzo had bee convinced to stay in their little paradise a little longer and   
  
Gojyo sat with Hakkai a ways off from the others beneath the large leaves of an apple tree. Gojyo looked at   
  
one of the apples, tossing it about, "Forbidden fruit, ne? Hmph, forbidden fruit should taste a hell of a lot   
  
better than this!" Of course, then he bit into it. Hakkai laughed softly, "Perhaps it is suppose to be   
  
bittersweet." A breeze blew around them and the red haired youkai watched the other carefully.  
  
He had always loved the gentle panes of Hakkai's face, the way his eye looked out at the world so   
  
levely. It was like he was perfectly tranquil inside, at peace with everything around him. Of course, he   
  
knew it was a lie, but they all lied. He took in the slim body and firm muscle along with the shaper angles.   
  
He wished, for a moment, that they could stay like this. Forever. Then Hakkai met his eyes, recognizing the   
  
longing in those eyes.  
  
He smiled, "For now, lets pretend it won't end." //Can he read minds or something?// Gojyo   
  
frowned a little and turned his head aside, "Ya." A moment latter Hakkai's lips were on his and they forgot   
  
everything. The mission, the danger, all the bitter-sweet moments and basked in the pure simple joy around   
  
them.  
  
*Author- TADAH!! ^^ Enjoy!   
  
Arigato,  
  
Ratt-san. 


End file.
